


Awake

by The_Grimalkin



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Insomnia, L can't sleep, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grimalkin/pseuds/The_Grimalkin
Summary: The human body needs sleep to function effectively. Lucky are those who can surrender. Cursed are those who cannot.





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> *Set during the time they were handcuffed together*

The ceiling fan spun round and round and round and the harsh ‘woosh’ of each blade slowly washed over his body. The lights were off, but the hum of the electricity remained loud in his ears. The sheets were silk (Watari always provided the best) but they felt like sandpaper against his skin. His eyes were wide with anticipation. He could feel small beads of sweat start to break out on his forehead. His breathing went from shallow to deep to muffled gasps. 

“Ryuzaki?” Light mumbled as he rolled over, oblivious to the clicks and clanks of the chain that bound them together. 

L didn’t respond, rather he made a conscious effort to lie as still as possible, should it help Light go back to sleep. 

“What’s wrong?” Light asked, leaning up on his elbow to look at L.

_Fuck._

“You should try to sleep, Light-kun. We have a long day tomorrow.” L said as calmly as he could manage.

Light studied him for a moment before speaking in a soft voice fitting to the dark room. “You should get some sleep as well.”

“Yes. I’ll try.” L said. It was a lie.

Light paused, sighed, and shifted back over to the other side of the bed. “I’ll be here when you’re ready to talk.” Light settled back into a comfortable position and before long his breathing resumed into a steady pattern. 

L glanced back up to the ceiling. 

_Maybe tomorrow, Light._


End file.
